villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig the Devil
Craig the Devil (also known as Craig or The Devil) is a villain and sometimes an anti-hero in SuperMarioLogan. He first appears in Evil Bowser when Bowser performs a demonic ritual to summon Craig. Craig also appears as a hallucination in the non-canon SuperLuigiLogan video Schizophrenia Case Study where he tells a woman named Maria Gonzalez, who suffers from schizophrenia to cut her wrist and put her son Felipe in the microwave. He is voiced by Chris Netherton (also known as Pablo Sanchez), who also voiced Nancy (despite being a female), Does Bad Things Guy, Brooklyn T. Guy, Bully Bill, The Loan Dolphin, Mr. Winkle and Greg. In 2017, Logan has confirmed that Craig will no longer appear in SuperMarioLogan because Logan gets demonetized when he uses Craig in a video. However, it was confirmed that Craig will appear in The SuperMarioLogan Movie. Despite Logan confirming that Craig will not appear in videos anymore, Craig reappeared in the 2018 halloween video, The Costume Contest!, which implies that Logan possibly changed his mind. Personality Craig is evil and he is obsessed with taking souls. Despite being evil, Craig is not completely evil since he tells Black Yoshi to stop being a criminal, he gives Bowser Junior consequences for killing Chef Pee Pee which caused Chef Pee Pee to turn evil and he stopped the Evil Chef Pee Pee from killing Junior. Puppet Pals series Craig also appeared in a few Puppet Pals videos such as Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, and Puppet Pals The Movie when he revived Furious Bob after he was summoned by Purple Evil. He also appeared in Bob the Builder Season 3 where Furious Bob the Builder went to Hell after he died in the fire when his dungeon burnt down, and Craig appeared and welcomed Furious Bob to hell, and then another devil named Satan appeared when Craig explained that he is not Satan. Craig appeared again in Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world when he appeared at DisneyLand where he introduced himself to Mickey Mouse's evil imposter, Michael Mouse, and convinced Michael that he is not supposed to be evil, and Craig explains to the Fake Mickey Mouse that he is the devil and the evil one. The devil later takes Michael Mouse away, and takes him to Hell. He also appeared in A silent episode of Puppet Pals and Michael Mouse escapes from Hell. He also returned in The Halloween Special where he teaches Grabber how to be a proper ghost. Grabber showed up at his own funeral along with Craig where almost everyone (particularly Furious Bob the Builder and Michael Mouse) disrespected Grabber at his funeral because Grabber didn't move from the train he got killed by, he helped Furious Bob the Builder with his evil plans and he asked Michael Mouse (impersonating Mickey Mouse) what cat was his best friend, causing Michael and Furious Bob the Builder to call him an idiot because Michael was actually being sarcastic. The Ghost of Grabber feels like going back into his body, so he could throw people off cliffs again. However, Craig tells Grabber that he is dead forever. Grabber denies it and tells Craig to bleeehhh himself, but Craig goes into Grabber's body to be alive again, and Grabber did not like it happening. Grabber tells the Devil to get out of his body, and the devil accepts it, and gives Grabber's body back to Grabber. He, along with Furious Bob the Builder, Grabber, Michael Mouse and French Italian Shrek were all defeated by getting trapped into a black sheet that had candy on it. Craig automatically escaped while the others stayed trapped. He also appeared in Pink Awesome's New Job 3. Songs *Hell is Home, Hell is Bad *Walking On Sunshine Videos Schizophrenia Case Study|Lance Thirtyacre's Non-canon video where Craig appears as a hallucination. Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Satan Category:Anti-Villain Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains